elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aetherial Crown
}} The Aetherial Crown is a unique piece of jewelry in the . Enchantment This lightweight circlet allows the Dragonborn to retain the last Standing Stone power they selected, while allowing them to select another one. Equipping the crown allows two Standing Stone powers to be in effect simultaneously. If the crown is unequipped, the older of the two stones' effects is removed. Re-equipping it restores the older effect. Perks Once a Standing Stone's power is imbued into the Aetherial Crown it has the unique opportunity to increase the strength of the Standing Stone's effect. If the Dragonborn is a vampire with the Restoration perk Necromage, the standing stone power in the Aetherial Crown is boosted with the 25% strength increase and 50% duration increase in accordance with the perk. Acquisition It can only be crafted in the Aetherium Forge during the quest "Lost to the Ages." It requires the following components: *1 x Aetherium Crest *2 x Dwarven Metal Ingot *2 x Flawless Sapphire *2 x Gold Ingot Apart from the Aetherium Crest which is assembled during the quest, all other materials to craft the crown can be found in the Aetherium forge room on tables to the left and right of the forge. Tempering The crown can be upgraded at a workbench with a Dwarven Metal Ingot. This, however, will only increase the value—its armor rating will still be at zero. Usefulness Usage *Attaching the crown to a particular stone can allow it to be used in situational circumstances. For example, attaching it to The Steed Stone allows it to become a useful item that can vastly increase carry capacity when needed, or attaching it to the Tower stone power with it for saving lockpicks. *Daily greater powers (such as The Ritual Stone) can be used multiple times per day by placing the specific stone on the Aetherial Crown and re-equipping after it is used, essentially resetting the power. Leveling *For a Dragonborn interested in leveling up as quickly as possible, they can have both the Lover Stone and any of the three Guardian Stones, which grants a 35% bonus. *Ordinarily, Rested (+5% XP), Well Rested (+10% XP) and Lover's Comfort (+15% XP) are not given while having The Lover Stone as the active stone. The way around this is to store the Lover Stone in the Aetherial Crown and unequip it before resting. Using this method can yield as high an +XP% as 50% (if the other stone is one of the Guardian Stones) for eight hours after resting. If the quest is not within eight hours travel from home, find a nearby tavern, buy a room and settle for 45% +XP for eight hours minus the journey to the nearby quest. However, being a Werewolf nullifies this entirely, as they cannot benefit from resting. *A fast method to level Smithing can be done with the crown by first taking the Lover Stone (+15% XP to all skills). With the Aetherial Crown, go to the Guardian Stones (+20% to Thief, Mage, or Warrior Skill trees), then choose The Warrior Stone. Next complete the quest "Unfathomable Depths" to obtain the perk Ancient Knowledge (+25% bonus when wearing Dwarven Armor and Smithing increases 15% faster). With the Lover Stone on the crown, take off the crown (this should be confirmed by the text "Lover stone removed"). Go to the nearest owned bed and sleep to receive the Well Rested (+10% XP) or Lover's Comfort (+15% XP). All of these bonuses combined give a 65% XP bonus when it comes to Smithing. Necromage should boost this when a vampire. The player can also rely on armor enchanted with Fortify Smithing to further boost this skill. *To level up quickly (before patch 1.9), take the The Mage Stone and The Lover Stone with the Aetherial Crown unequipped. Rest to get one of the resting bonuses; Ordinary Rested (+5% XP), Well Rested (+10% XP) and Lover's Comfort (+15% XP); then equip the crown again with four pieces of equipment chest, ring, necklace and the Falmer helmet (because it can be worn with circlets) enchanted with Fortify Illusion (spells cost 25% less). Stand in the middle of a large city and cast Harmony repeatedly. It takes 5–7 casts to get it back to 100 then reset it and start over. You will level up 1–2 times per reset this way. Exploit *For a character to level up all skills simultaneously, it is possible to activate both the Lover Stone and all three Guardian Stones. When wearing the Aetherial Crown, activate the Lover Stone. Travel to the Guardian Stones, and activate one of the stones. Now, bind the crown to a hotkey to make unequipping and equipping it easier. Go the next stone, and activate it, pressing the hotkey as soon as the dialogue is accepted. Repeat for the last stone. You should now be getting bonuses from all 4 stones, in the Active Effects menu. It will also now be possible to equip a different helm without losing bonuses. The bonuses will not be lost if the crown is reequipped. However, the crown will still have to be equipped. The rested bonus exploit can be employed giving a character a grand total of 50% XP boost across all skills. You can also use this to get other stone bonuses as well alongside the Lover and Guardian Stones, such as the Steed. Trivia *With the Crown in the inventory or equipped, the Dragonborn may encounter Taron Dreth where he will ask information about the Crown. He will attack with his three mercenaries, no matter which option is chosen in the dialogue. *The crown can be worn in addition to the Archmage's Robes, The Jagged Crown, Falmer Helmet, or the Penitus Oculatus Helmet because it counts as a circlet. Bugs * Even when all components are held, the Aetherial Crown may be uncraftable. * The Crown may not retain the standing stone effect that was active before it was equipped. Both standing stones have to be visited to gain an extra effect after equipping the Crown. * If a Guardian Stone is activated, but cancelled, the current Guardian Stone effect may be lost. * Sometimes the effect doesn't work entirely. No solution has been discovered for this. **If help aetherial is typed in the console, it is possible to scroll up using page up to find the 'Aetherial Crown Perk'. Use player.addperk (id#) to add the ability to pick up another stone. However, this is a permanent thing (may be removed via console commands) and does not fix the actual crown. * Trying to make the Aetherial Crown bear a Guardian Stone effect might result in having multiple Stone effects active simultaneously even when the Crown is not worn. * Unequipping the Crown from a mannequin will cause the player to lose all Standing Stone benefits. * Fast travel between stone may cause loss of previous stone when choosing a new stone. See also *Aetherial Shield *Aetherial Staff Appearances * de:Aetherische Krone es:Corona aetérica fr:Couronne d'Aetherium pl:Aeterialna Korona ru:Этериевая корона Category:Dawnguard: Headgear Category:Dawnguard: Circlets Category:Dawnguard: Dwemer Artifacts Category:Dawnguard: Artifacts Category:Dawnguard: Unique Items Category:Dawnguard: Enchanted Jewelry Category:Dawnguard: Jewelry